Unexpected Turn of Life
by Solitary Wind
Summary: Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of famous Corporation which leads to an unexpected turn of events in their lives, where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT!", "Uh….". SxS NxH Modern AU. Please RnR!
1. Chapter 1

Title - Unexpected Turn of Life

Summary – Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of famous Corporation which leads to an unexpected turn of events in their lives where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!", "Uh….". SxS. Modern AU. Please RnR

Disclaimer – I don't own Naruto…only the plot…

A/N – This is my first story of Naruto so please take a peek and enjoy! ^_^

'…' - Thoughts

"….." - Speaking

Chapter 1

"Hey, hey, hey! Make way!" shouted a bodyguard assigned to handle the crowd. Hoards of fans gathered at the entrance of a grand hotel just as a limo came into view. The screaming of people increased as the limo came to a halt. One of the bodyguards opened the door of the limo to reveal a beautiful lady in a gorgeous black gown. Shiny pink hair clad in an elegant side bun slightly curled over left shoulder, some bangs covering her face. Bright green eyes, shining more due to flashing cameras. With a smile on her pink lips, she walked gracefully on the carpeted floor waving to her fans. The screaming of fans can be heard, "WE LOVE YOU, SAKURA HARUNO!" "MARRY ME", "Hey, she's waving at me!" "No, at ME!" "NO! ME!" "She smiled at me!". 'So many fans' this thought made her smile as she closed her eyes. Then a faint music started, she smiled. The volume of music increased, she frowned. The song started to play, she twitched. She has heard this song before! She opened her eyes wide as she remembered! Crash!

"Aaaahhhh! IT'S MY PHONE! WHERE IS IT?!". Falling from bed on the floor, she started searching frantically for her phone. It was found under bed. Just as she answered the call, "Hello…?" a roar was heard, not really but she thought it sounded like that. "HELLO?! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY, HARUNO? WHERE ARE YOU?! (Sigh) Your job started five minutes ago!" said Sakura's boss. A much panicked Sakura answered, "H…Hai Tsunade-sama! I am on my way actually, you see! But the traffic this days! I'll be there in f…few minutes!". "JUST HURRY UP!" said Lady Tsunade, more like shouted and hung up. Just like that Sakura ran in the bathroom to get ready.

Sakura Haruno, 24 years old, works as a Creative Director in the creative Department of an Ad agency. Lady Tsunade, her boss, was a friend of sakura's parents and also like a second mother to her after her parents' death. She wants to be someone, who'll be admired by others. She don't like arrogant and rich people who like to show-off their money. She says 'what's the point of that money which can't help the people in need?'. She likes to help people and is always ready to help. She lives alone in a small apartment, the only property, left by her parents which have a large space in the back and front of her house. She dreams that one day she'll own a big house. She has, what we call, a fierce attitude but very kind at heart. As she is a kind hearted person, she gave her front yard space of house to children as a playground, as she thought she doesn't need that much space for herself. 'Woah! I got ready in eight minutes! New record, hehehe…', thought Sakura as she dashed off locking her small apartment.

Sakura's POV

"Late, late, late!", I chanted as I was obviously LATE! And I started my lovely Scooter. 'She's gonna kill me….', I thought. "Let's flyyyy…,Scooty!" I said as I dashed through the road. There is literally too much traffic today. I should take my shortcut. 'Just a bit more!' and finally I reached after ten minutes. 'Phew'. I parked my Scooty and headed inside the company I work in as fast as I could. As soon as I reached my desk I saw some of my colleagues giving me look which made me a little scared. Just as I reached for my chair, a hand on my shoulder stopped me and I halted. You know, like in horror movies, when you have a feeling that someone is behind you and you start turning back in slow motion, thinking positive things? That's exactly what I felt at that moment! And the worst thing is that I knew who that might be! 'As soon as I turn around, I'll start apologizing!' I thought. I turned around and started "…..I AM…Ino?!", she sweatdropped, may be she saw my panicked state. Then she gave me a sly smile and said, "Slept in again, Forehead?". I was going to answer her but she left.

I sighed and turned back again to resume what I intended to do at first; a scary looking Tsunade-sama was already waiting there. So…..that explains why Ino left. 'Uuhhh…what was the plan again?' I searched my brain for it but I came up with ….NOTHING?! 'Blank….blank….blank'. 'Seriously, that Ino! It's her fault I forgot my plan! What was that again?'. I was snapped out of my musings by Tsunade-sama's voice. She said, "Welcome, welcome! Now would you like some juice? WHERE WERE YOU, SAKURA?! You are 25 minutes late!" and then she sighed. I was going to answer her but she just said, "Save your excuse for later, I need you to replace that girl, what's her name again…, Ama….uuhh….yeah, its Ami and HURRY UP!". I could only speak, "H….Hai Tsunade-sama!" as I followed her to the shooting area where some models were already waiting for 'replacement'. I could only hear her mumbling something like "Now I need sake" or "Young brats these days". So it's just an advertisement of a detergent. 'Hmm…. Now I understand why that Ami called in sick, huh!' Tsunade-sama told me to change and join them so I complied. "So that's my punishment huh?" I mumbled and sighed but looking at Tsunade-sama, I can say she heard me. Hmm….. Let's get this done now. Let's see….Wow! I am in the back! Great! That's a replacement for you (sigh). No wonder that Ami refused. Aha! Here comes the lead model, which is going to stand in front of us, Miss Karin. 'Hey, I didn't think of throwing that bucket on her okay!'. Ehehe….Fine I admit I thought of that but seriously that girl needs attitude management! She and her 'crew' members are really …..Intolerable; this sentence is said by almost everyone. She is followed by her Assistant Suigetsu. He is not that bad but I wonder how he puts up her. It seems he annoys her more than anyone else. Seriously, if someone has worked in some soap opera doesn't mean they are superior to anyone, but I guess she thinks that way. I took my position with others behind Karin who was currently drinking her coffee.

As if on a cue, Shizune, Tsunade-sama's assistant entered the scene and said, "Take your positions everyone and start!" With a nod, the scene started. And how should I say it! It's too BORING! We are just washing a dirty shirt to take off the stains. Seriously what's with the dialogues anyway?! So in this scene we, who are at the back, are tired of removing the stains with some detergent and then Karin comes with a new detergent and shows how easy and efficient the new detergent is. Oh God! When is this going to end! And why am I here when I can't be seen from my position! I could see Ino and Tenten laughing at me from outside. 'That Ino-pig!'. As I was planning something for revenge, I heard "SAKURA! Stop giving weird looks!" It was Tsunade-sama. I should stop doing that. All I heard was laughing and I sweatdropped.

To be continued…

A/N- Hope you guys like it! Sasuke and others will be introduced in next chapter. Suggestions welcome! I need to know your thoughts everyone for continuation so….. Read n Review my friends!^_^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title** - Unexpected Turn of Life

**Summary** – Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of Infamous Corporation which leads to unexpected turn of events in their lives where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!", "Uh….". SxS. Modern AU.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…..

'…' - Thoughts

"….." - Speaking

**Chapter 2**

**Sakura's POV**

"Man! I'm so tired!", I said. That Karin! It's her fault that we were doing that for four hours! Can't she do work without complaining?! 'Finally, a lunch break!' I was sitting with my friends in a café when Ino said, "Ah! The lights are too bright! It's making my hair look brighter!". She was imitating Karin, making faces. So we burst out laughing. "That's hilarious, Ino!", said Tenten. Hinata tried not to laugh but failed. I was laughing as well but stopped as remembered something. I said with narrowed eyes, "And she targeted my hair again". They all looked at me, then Tenten said, "Follow 'Ignore Karin' policy. We all follow" and shrugged, we laughed again. And again Ino started mimicking her which made us laugh more. They sure know how to lighten the mood. I don't know what I could have done without them.

**No one's POV**

"Are you through with the documents?", asked a man in a suit. He was sitting on his chair, speak about authority….. He was wearing a suit with a loose tie and his black hair tied in a pony-tail and some bangs covering his perfect face. He looked up from his file; he was currently reading, and adjusted his reading glasses on his nose. He would be mistaken as a model.

"Yeah", answered a man with a blonde hair and cerulean eyes with a grin. He wore casual clothes, dark blue jeans, white T-shirt and orange jacket. He had three whisker marks on both cheeks but still it makes him look good. He stretched and took a seat, yawning.

"And reports?", asked the black haired man to which the blonde answered, "Uumm….maybe….?". The black haired man could only shook his head and said, "You know how impatient Otouto can get, Naruto?" and sighed. Naruto replied, "Yeah, that's Teme for you, Itachi! Besides he sent me here to arrange the things before he comes". Itachi could only think about Naruto arranging things. "He's arriving tomorrow at noon; he called and said you will be here. Have you cleared up press?", asked Itachi. "Yeah, yeah, already, believe it! He would be pissed if I didn't". Itachi smirked, "Hn".

Uchiha Corporation was one of the leading companies around. They have branches across the world and works in almost every field. The Corporation is run by both Uchiha brothers as Co-CEO's after their Father, Mr. Fugaku Uchiha. They are included in automobiles, fashion industries, multimedia etc. They even have boutiques, courtesy of Mrs. Mikoto Uchiha. Uchiha Itachi, the eldest son, 27 years old, is currently in their Japan's Company while Uchiha Sasuke, the youngest son, 25 years old, is currently in US and is coming his home, Japan, after three years. Despite being in the lead, both the Uchiha brothers don't like to be seen in media. As they are already so busy, they don't want any distractions. They want to live normally so being on television could also affect their personal lives. Sasuke also hates interviews so if the time comes, it's covered by others, mostly Naruto or Itachi. They are not even seen on television except their news of success and their interviews are mostly printed in the magazines.

Naruto put his hands behind his head lazily and said, "Teme had a meeting with Mr. Wilson so he sent me ahead and said to put myself to some use!". Naruto pouted and Itachi just chuckled at this, but continued, "Well I'm his assistant so I should be going with him, right? But he just ignored me and said 'I don't want you to do any ruckus again, Dobe'!". Itachi could only laugh at that and moved to stand near window removing his glasses. Naruto continued, "I mean, I admit I asked Mr. Wilson last time about why his secretary's clothes were so short and then that lady, who was not so lady-like, started insulting me! We were in a meeting so why such cloths!". Itachi just shook his head and looked out of the window, he replied, "That explains why he sent you ahead of him" and smirked at Naruto. Naruto had a puzzled look and then, "Hey! What's that supposed to mean?!".

**Meanwhile…**

**Sasuke's POV**

Mr. Wilson and I had been sitting, discussing our deal for almost half an hour. Seriously, what's with his Secretary? Does she have an eye problem? They are blinking too much and in my direction. It's annoying. I agree with Naruto's comment from last time, about the cloths. I almost smirked. Mr. Wilson seemed to agree on the terms and he signed the contract. I had been waiting patiently for this. I sighed. I picked up my briefcase, as Naruto is not here, and exited the building, thinking about my home. It's almost three years, I haven't gone home. I miss my family. Meeting's done. Now all I need to do is board a flight. It's arranged already, so let's get some work done before.

I returned to my house I am living now, It's …silent. Naruto lives with me and finally I got some silence. He must be with Itachi now. I have already informed Itachi earlier today and updated. I hope Dobe has arranged everything beforehand. I went to my bedroom and lied on my bed. I had to clear up all meetings before leaving. 'It's tiring' and I closed my eyes. I got up after ten minutes and went to the kitchen. 'Now let's eat something' and I took a tomato from fridge and started eating. I saw a note on the fridge's door. 'Hn, it's from dobe'. It read 'Teme, eat before you leave the house! Geez, I sound as if I'm your mom, which I'm not! The one and only Naruto'. What an idiot! But I found the food already in the fridge so I removed it and put it in the microwave. Atleast it's not ramen….

After sometime, I gone through my papers and got ready. I made a call, "Hn, it's me. I'm ready. I'll be there in fifteen minutes". I got the confirmation and left the house. Private planes should be used sometimes if you have them. I was lost in my thoughts when my chauffer said, "We are here, sir". I replied with a "Hn" and got off the car. My plane was already ready; there were some people I recognize from work and bodyguards. They will be accompanying me for the flight. I sighed. It's a long way to go…..

We were already in the plane and my 'plane mates' were updating me and all. After some time, as I could see everyone was tired, so I said, "Let's discuss it another time and stop for now". This got a surprised expression from all but they agreed. Weird….I sighed. So….., here I am sitting in the plane and tired, flying over the ocean. I'm already dozing off. The last thing I remember was ocean green color…..

**To be continued…**

**A/N**- That's it for now! What do you guys think? Read and Review anytime, Guys! Suggestion Welcome! ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3

**Title** - Unexpected Turn of Life

**Summary** – Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of Infamous Corporation which leads to unexpected turn of events in their lives where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!", "Uh….". SxS, NxH. Modern AU.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…..

'…' - Thoughts

"….." - Speaking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**No one's POV**

It was a normal but unusual morning in Uchiha mansion. Everyone was busy in their assigned jobs, courtesy of Mrs. Uchiha, as they were informed of the arrival of their young master. As for Naruto, he was fast asleep in one of the guest rooms.

"I am going to make all his favourite dishes!" exclaimed Mikoto Uchiha. It was obvious she was really happy. It made Itachi smile. "Now, now, Mikoto. Relax a little", said Mr. Fugaku Uchiha, who was currently reading his newspaper, sitting on a couch. Itachi was sitting across from him, drinking tea and sighed. He had been up late yesterday doing work. He had been thinking about the land they had to take over for their new project. But it seems difficult to persuade the stubborn woman to whom the land belongs to. The land is already barren, according to his sources. But still…..

He kept his now empty cup on the table and was thinking about the matter when his mother called him, "Itachi?" to which he quickly responded, "Hai, kaa-san?". His mother continued, "Naruto-kun asked me if he could accompany you?". Itachi looked at his mother, raising his eyebrows and asked, "Am I going somewhere?" but was met by his mother's glare. He instantly regretted asking as he finally understood what his mother asked. His father sweatdropped but continued reading his newspaper, as if he didn't hear anything. Everyone knows Mikoto Uchiha is a very kind hearted woman but no one dares to be on her bad side. Just her glare is enough to make people shake.

His mother said, glare still evident on her face, "Well….." but Itachi stood up abruptly and said, "Uhh….. I'll go wake up Naruto, afterall he wants to come with me, ne?" and left the room. Mikoto was again her happy self and exclaimed to herself, "Now let's prepare some lunch!" and left the room, smiling. Fugaku just sighed.

Itachi took his time, walking in the hallway, occasionally greeted by maids and butlers, who in return greeted back. 'Hn. He should have asked me instead of kaa-san. Time to wake him up', he thought with a smirk. Finally he reached Naruto's room and turned the doorknob. 'It's unlocked, good!' he thought. He opened the door and entered only to see a messy room. He shook his head. 'How does Otouto handle him?' he thought. As expected, Naruto was found tangled in the sheets, snoring. 'He still wears that night cap!' he sweatdropped. Naruto mumbled, still in deep sleep, "Umm…..ramen…..".

Itachi walked towards the bed, took the jar, half filled with water and threw the water on Naruto's face, saying, "Oyi, wake up!". Naruto woke up with a start, panicked, "Wha….. Where's the fire?!". Itachi only smirked, satisfied. The now drenched Naruto narrowed his eyes and shouted, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, ITACHI?!". Itachi merely smirked and said, "To wake you up". Naruto wiped his face with his hand and retorted, "You are really evil, you know that!". "Hn. Now stop whining and get ready. It's already half past ten. We are leaving in half hour", said Itachi, leaving the room. Naruto got up and went towards bathroom, mumbling something like 'Uchiha's and their evil ways' on the way.

* * *

><p><strong>An hour later….. <strong>

After the long journey, the plane finally landed at the destined place. Sasuke descended down the plane only to find Naruto with a grin on his face waiting for him. As soon as Naruto saw him, he dashed towards him and stopped in front of him, greeting, "Yo, teme! I missed you!". Sasuke rolled his eyes 'As hyper as always'. He already dismissed his staff. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed. Naruto was already rambling about how he was happy to be back again. He just looked around and thought 'Nothing changed much…..'. He snapped out of his thoughts when he heard "Welcome back, Otouto!". He turned his head towards Naruto to see that standing behind him was his brother, Itachi with a smile gracing his lips. Sasuke couldn't help but smile a little before replying, "Hn. Aniki. You came?". Itachi just smirked and replied, "Ofcourse, how can I not…..My dear otouto?" recalling his mother's glare. "So….. What are we waiting for?! LET'S GO!", said the hyper active blonde.

They were in their limo, chatting, well mostly Naruto's rambling about ramen, as he had heard the famous Ichiraku ramen and how he wanted to try it. Itachi was texting someone and Sasuke was looking out of the window. 'So many people…..' he thought. Suddenly, Sasuke saw something pink, across the street, in the crowd and it was…..moving? 'Is that hair?' he thought. But he was snapped out of the view when Naruto suddenly glued himself to the same window Sasuke was looking out. He pushed Sasuke and pointed out, "LOOK! LOOK! IT'S THE ICHIRAKU RAMEN!" but the shop was soon out of sight. "So, it's on this street! It's not that far!", said Naruto and sat back on his seat, grinning and nodding his head childishly. Sasuke smacked Naruto on the head, saying, "Dobe! Can't you be a little mature!". Naruto retorted, rubbing his head, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR, TEME!". Itachi laughed at that, thinking 'It's good to have them back…..'

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile… <strong>(On the same street)

"Should I take this one or this one?", said Sakura, thinking. She just entered a toy shop. She was currently looking at the stuffed toys on the shelf. "She likes pink color but this black neko is so cute!", she exclaimed. She debated for few seconds, mumbling something, earning strange looks from passerby's. "I'll take you both!", she said, taking both the pink teddy bear and the black neko. She paid for both items and left the shop, smiling. "Thank goodness, I saved up last month! Risu-chan will be so happy! Oh no! Only ten minutes left for the lunch break to over!", she said as she rushed on the way, gift bag in her hand. 'Oh, come on! Why's there too much crowd!' she thought.

**Few minutes later….. **

'I made it!' she mentally cheered and looked around the office, just in case her boss made an appearance. 'Phew!'. She was already tired. Just then Ino came carrying some papers in her hands and said, "Tsunade-sama is not here, if you are looking for her!" and laughed.

It was ordinary day in office, no rush and work progressing in a slow pace. Sakura sat on her chair, keeping the bag aside and exhaled. "Tsunade-sama's not here?", she asked and put her head on the table. Ino kept the papers on Sakura's desk and answered, "She left awhile ago to attend to some meeting" and shrugged.

On a cue, Tenten came there followed by Hinata. "Hiya, guys! What's up?", asked Tenten. Hinata greeted them, "Hi, guys!". Sakura sat straight back on her chair and greeted them back. Tenten asked, pointing at the bag, "Who's that for?". Sakura turned towards what Tenten was pointing at and said, "Oh, that! It's for Risu-chan! It's her birthday day after tomorrow so I bought it for her. She'll be so happy! And guess what! It's our day off!" and grinned. She continued, "Risu-chan and others have no one so I thought I'll be meeting them again….." her voice trailing at the end. Girls smiled at her. Hinata said, "Uhh….. Sakura-chan, I…..I'll be coming with you" and smiled. Sakura smiled at her, "Sure, Hinata-chan!". Tenten sighed, "I wanna join too….but too much work! May be next time". Ino piped in, "I have work too…..! Why oh why?!" and frowned. Everyone sweatdropped.

Ino continued, her frown now replaced with a grin, "Anyway! Have you heard the news! Sasuke Uchiha is coming back after so long!". She had a glazed look on her face. Tenten rolled her eyes and said, "You haven't even seen him, Ino". Ino retorted, "So what? That makes him even more mysterious! I have heard rumours that he can even win over the top and best model in the industry, if they compete!". Hinata just giggled at her friend's antiques. Tenten sighed.

"Geez, Ino-pig! You sound like he is some god! Who is he, anyway?", asked Sakura, raising an eyebrow. Ino gapped at her, "WHAT?! DON'T TELL ME…..!" but her voice was muffled by Tenten's hand. "Not so loud, Ino!", said Tenten and removed her hand from Ino's mouth. Sakura shook her head and said, "Calm down, Pig! It's not a big deal!". Ino sighed, "Let me tell you, Forehead!" and flipped her hair. Tenten interrupted, "Well, got to go! Later, guys! Come on, Hinata!". Hinata waved her hand, "See ya later, guys!" and both left. Sakura groaned 'Nooo…..'. Sakura yawned, Ino started, "So…..where were we? Yeah! You know, Uchiha Sasuke also has an older brother! They are the….." that was the last thing Sakura heard as she drifted off to sleep.

**To be continued….**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- Well, what do you guys think? Please share your thoughts by reviewing! Suggestions Welcome! ^_^

In case you don't know….

Kaa-san- Mom

Otouto- Little brother

Aniki- Big brother

Neko- Cat


	4. Chapter 4

**Title** - Unexpected Turn of Life

**Summary** – Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of Infamous Corporation which leads to unexpected turn of events in their lives where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!", "Uh….". SxS, NxH. Modern AU.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…..

**A/N**- Thank you for follows and favs! It would've been good if you share your thoughts about the story please …..!

'…' - Thoughts

"….." - Speaking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**No one's POV**

"Welcome back! My dear Sasu-chan!" exclaimed Mikoto Uchiha, as she hugged her son. "I missed you so much!" she continued as she squeezed Sasuke in her iron grip. 'Poor boy/otouto/teme' thought Mr. Fugaku, Itachi and Naruto simultaneously and sweatdropped. Sasuke chocked out a "Kaa-san…..!"

"You are squeezing him, Mikoto", said Mr. Fugaku, who was standing behind Mrs. Mikoto. Naruto was snickering and Itachi was controlling his laughter. Both were standing behind Sasuke, watching Sasuke struggling. Hearing this, Mikoto released him but still had her hands on his shoulders and Sasuke heaved a sigh. "I missed you too, kaa-san!" said Sasuke, as he hugged his mother and smiled. He had to bend a little as he was now taller than her. 'Aww…..' some maids almost fainted at his smile. The head maid dismissed them from the family reunion.

Sasuke greeted his father, "Otou-san". He knows that his father doesn't like to show emotions so he settled at that. But to his surprise, his father hugged him and said, "Welcome back, son!" with a slight smile. 'Okay…..some things had changed here…..' thought Sasuke as he hugged back. Naruto was grinning now and Itachi just smiled a little but a squeal can be heard from Mikoto, as she captured this moment in her camera. 'Click, click'

"Mikoto!" said Mr. Fugaku, now with a blank look, to which she retorted, "What…? Who knows when will I see this again!" with a grin. "Well, what are we waiting for? LET'S GET THE PARTY STARTED!" said the loud mouth blonde, who earned a glare from Fugaku but Naruto was joined by Mikoto, "YEAH! Come on!". Fugaku and Sasuke sighed. Itachi laughed a little. But the trio followed them. "How do you cope with him?" asked Mr. Fugaku to Sasuke. Itachi laughed who obviously heard. Sasuke just shook his head.

Lunch was different today, noted Fugaku, as there was more chatting at the table, mostly by Mikoto and Naruto. Sasuke noticed that his mother made his favourite food. He smiled. Mikoto looked so happy that made everyone smile, even Fugaku. Naruto diverted his talking to how Sasuke gets 'uncomfortable' with women as they try hitting on him. Everyone at the table erupted in laughter except Sasuke, who had a deathly glare directed towards Naruto. His glare had no effect on Naruto, so he settled with kicking him on the foot, below the table, as he was directly seated across from Naruto. "OWW! WHAT WAS THAT FOR, TE….. SASUKE!" shouted Naruto but resisted saying 'teme' in front of Fugaku and Mikoto. Sasuke smirked, satisfied and resumed eating. Itachi enjoyed this whole scene, commenting whenever he wants to.

"I wished Kushina and Minato were here today!" exclaimed Mikoto. Gulping his food down, Naruto answered, "Ah, mom and dad are out of the town but they'll be here tomorrow. They're attending a marriage, I guess…..", he scratched his non-existent beard. And the day went on…..

* * *

><p><strong>NEXT DAY…..<strong>

**At Sakura's workplace…...**

**Afternoon…..**

Sakura just had a nice chat and lunch with her Best friends and was thinking 'What a nice day today! I read my horoscope today that said today will be a great day for me! And nothing bad happened so far…..' when Sai came calling her. "They are asking for you, Sakura-san" he said, with that smile of his. He stopped calling her 'ugly' after he got beating up by her.

"Ughh! Those people again!" said Sakura, frowning. 'There goes my GREAT day! Those men in black are back again!' she thought and glared at them. The men looked from a high society as they wore black suits and there were three of them. One with the glasses and brown hair, another with gray hair, carrying a folder and last one with blue hair. One can tell that they were in their 20s. They looked like they were inspecting the place. "Is everything alright? They said they are from Uchiha Corporation", said Sai. Sakura sighed, "I know, Sai. Thanks!" and stood up from her chair.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's POV<strong>

'I had already refused their proposal, but these stubborn people!'. They turned towards me as I approached them. Everyone in the office was looking at us. I glanced at my best friends who had questioning looks but I smiled at them, indicating that everything's fine. One of them, with the folder, asked, "Hello, Haruno-san! May we speak somewhere else?". He was glancing at the sides. 'So many people. Don't they have work to do! This is such a pain!'

"Ah, yes! Follow me, please!" I said and passed them. I entered a cabin and they followed. "Please, have a seat", I offered but they said they are fine. Whatever….. "Well….." I started but the man with glasses interrupted.

He said, "You see, Haruno-san, we are here about the proposal. Have you decided about it? Uchiha-sama asked us about your answer. We have to deliver your answer to him" and pushed his glasses up. I glanced at my side and sighed. "I need more time to think" I said, glancing at them.

The other one, with the blue hair said, "Uchiha-sama is getting impatient". Well, he looked arrogant. I responded, "So? It's too sudden. I can't accept that proposal hastily!". 'Uchiha-sama…..hmph! I'm losing my patience here!'

The one carrying the folder said, "We understand". 'Atleast someone is thoughtful among them'. He continued, "But its Uchiha-sama we are talking here. He always gets what he wants". 'Thoughtful? My foot! Now they are threatening me?! How dare them! Shannaro!'. I controlled my anger and said, "Whatever….. Just tell them I'll call them when I'm ready".

The one with the glasses said, "Sure, Haruno-san. We'll be leaving then. Thank you for your time".

* * *

><p><strong>No one's POV<strong>

**Meanwhile…..**

"Tsunade-sama! There are some people from Uchiha corporation!" said Shizune as she rushed through Tsunade's door. Tsunade sighed and said, "Shizune, stop rushing in like that!". Shizune apologized, "Sorry, Tsunade-sama! But they were asking for Sakura!"

"WHAT! Why? What did this girl do now?!" exclaimed Tsunade and stood up. Shizune responded, "I don't know. They are headed towards the cabin just now" and they both rushed out of the office.

As they reached near the cabin, they could see the others clustered around the cabin door, which was slightly open. Tsunade and shizune sweatdropped but still didn't say a word as they both reached them.

"Proposal? What proposal?" murmured Ino. Tenten hushed, "Sshhh….. Just hear". Hinata stood besides Tenten, Kiba trying to hear besides Ino and Sai was standing besides Kiba with a curious face. Hinata and Sai saw Tsunade and Shizune approach them so they took a step aside as if they aren't involved. The other three weren't aware.

Tsunade cleared her throat. "Sshhh….. Sai! They'll hear us!" murmured Ino, still peeking inside. "Haven't you heard it's bad to eavesdrop?" said Tsunade. Ino, Tenten and Kiba stiffened and turned around but before anyone could speak, Tsunade put her hand up to stop them. "Now step aside" said Tsunade and smirked. Everyone including Shizune sweatdropped.

They heard the fragments of conversation like "Uchiha-sama is getting impatient", "…..I can't accept that proposal hastily!", "…..I'll call them when I'm ready", "…..We'll be leaving then". As they heard the last sentence, everyone scattered pretending they heard nothing. Tsunade was standing near Ino, a few feet away from the cabin door. The three people came out the door and talked something like "She is a stubborn woman….. What will Uchiha-sama do now….." which didn't go unheard by Tsunade and Ino who were at their close proximity. Ino's eyes sparkled. Now…..this may lead to a 'tiny-winy' misunderstanding and a 'little' trouble for Sakura.

**To be continued…..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- That's it for now! How's it? Good…..? Bad…..?

Please read and review! ^_^


	5. Chapter 5

**Title** - Unexpected Turn of Life

**Summary** – Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of Infamous Corporation which leads to unexpected turn of events in their lives where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!", "Uh….". SxS, NxH. Modern AU.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…..

'…' - Thoughts

"….." - Speaking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**No one's POV**

Sakura stared at the card on the table. She glared at name 'Uchiha Corporation' on it. She sighed and stood up. She took the card from the table and came out of the cabin. As she came out, her path was blocked by Ino and Tenten. Sakura raised her eyebrow questioningly but Tsunade and Shizune were also standing behind them. She started, "What…..?" but was interrupted by Ino.

"So? So? Tell us you accepted!" exclaimed Ino as she clasped her hands. "Guys….." said Sakura. Tenten said, "We heard about your proposal! Those Uchiha men were here for the proposal, ne?". Sakura said, "Well, yeah….. I was gonna tell you guys…..". Ino chirped, "I'm so jealous! How did you caught Uchiha's attention, huh?". Sakura sighed, "Don't ask….."

"I'm happy for you, Sakura-chan!" exclaimed Hinata and smiled. "Yeah! Me too!" added Tenten. Sakura asked, "Eh? Why are you guys happy?" and raised her eyebrows. Ino asked, "You accepted the proposal or not yet?". Sakura glared at her, "Huh? Why should I?" and folded her arms. The girls sweatdropped. Tsunade asked, "And why didn't you? They are very famous people and they asked you yet you refuse?". Ino cut in, "I would have accepted already if Uchiha-san proposed me!". They can see star in her eyes.

Sakura was surprised. 'They are thinking about marriage or something! CRAZY PEOPLE!", she sweatdropped. Sakura started, "Wait! It's not….." but before she could complete her sentence, Tsunade interrupted, "Well….. I should think about your promotion…..". Sakura stopped. 'Did she just say promotion?! That means increase in salary! YAY!' she thought and mentally cheered. She could see her increasing money….. Ah, well…..

"Sorry, guys! I didn't tell you….." started Sakura, as she was thinking about the plan. She was debating inside. 'You're doing wrong!' her inner voice said. She retorted 'Think about other homeless children! We can also help them!'. Her inner said 'Yeah…..but it's still wrong! CHA!'. Sakura ignored her inner voice for now.

Tenten asked, "Well, who is this lucky Uchiha, huh?". Sakura stared at them then blinked. They all had curious look on their faces. Sakura stood there unmoving. She was panicking inside. "Uhh….." she uttered. 'It's all over! It's over before it even started! What was the name! What was name?!' she thought. 'See? You should have heard me but you were busy ignoring me, ne?' taunted her inner voice.

'Shut up! Ino had told me the name recently! What was it?! I shouldn't have slept that time! It was something….. Sa…ke….. Sa….' thought Sakura. Shizune asked, "Uhh, Sakura…..?". Ino and Tsunade norrowed their eyes at her. Sakura blinked and muttered, "It's Sa….. Sa…..". Ino exclaimed, "OMG! It's Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke?!". Sakura laughed nervously, "Uhh….. Yeah….. Uchiha Sasuke…..", mentally thanking for Ino's stupidity.

Ino squealed. Hinata and Shizune smiled at her and Tsunade and Tenten grinned at her. Tsunade led her to the desk and everyone followed. "So? When did this happened?" asked Tsunade, smirking. Sakura thought back about her conversation with Ino, recalling the details Ino told her about the Uchiha. 'Well, no one exactly knows how he looks so I don't have to care about that' thought Sakura. She scratched her cheek, "Well, you know when you sent me to US last month in place of Shizune?" and she looked at Tsunade. Tsunade nodded and raised her eyebrow, "Yes. But only for six days!". Others looked at her curiously.

Sakura continued, "Uhh….yeah! Well, I had to change the flight and he was in the same flight". 'Stupid! What am I saying! They are not gonna buy it!' thought Sakura. 'Well, you are good at making up stories but this story is seriously crappy!' commented her inner voice. Sakura could see that her friends and her boss were listening attentively. She cleared her throat and smiled confidently 'Here goes…..!'.

Sakura said, "And he was sitting beside me. Well, I didn't know that he was an Uchiha at first. He started conversing with me as we were bored. Then he asked me if he could meet me again soon but I told him that I'm from Japan and I'll be leaving soon. Then he said that he like me and proposed me! I was really surprised! I asked him that how can he propose someone randomly? And I rejected obviously. Then, he said his name is Sasuke Uchiha and that he'll contact me when he will return to Japan! I thought he was kidding but I guess he wasn't! That's it!" and Sakura finished her story.

'This is seriously the worst thing you came up with! Hah! They are not gonna fall for this, I tell ya!' yelled Sakura's inner voice. Sakura gulped. "Looks like a play boy to me", said Tenten, folding her arms. "But he did contacted Sakura-chan!", said Hinata, twiddling her fingers. "And why didn't you tell us earlier?! I mean THIS happened LAST MONTH!" accused Ino, narrowing her eyes at Sakura. "Well, I ….. forgot…..? And who wants to remember a guy who randomly proposes girls?" retorted Sakura and looked away folding her hands. She was mentally cheering that they didn't accused her as a liar. Everyone sweatdropped.

Tsunade, who was silent until now, spoke, "So, what are you going to do now, Sakura?". Sakura looked at them, "I…..don't know…..". Shizune said, "Let her think about it". Ino cut in, "What! What you mean you don't know?! And she had one month to think! Still nothing! You should accept!". Sakura looked at Ino 'Such a drama queen…..'. She sighed. Tsunade sighed, "Well, I must say it's a great opportunity but…..what do you think? Why don't you call them and talk?" and smirked. That's when everyone agreed to Tsunade's idea and urged Sakura to call them.

Sakura sweated and gulped. She took out her cell phone shakily and glanced at card she was holding. She exhaled and called the number written on it. "Don't you guys think I should call later?" she said and laughed nervously. "Look, the call is dialing!", Ino put the cell phone near Sakura's ear. Two rings later, there was a voice on the other side. "Hello, Uchiha Corporation! How may I help you?", a deep voice asked.

Sakura cleared her throat and said, "Uhh….. Well….. May I to talk to Uchiha-san please?". The person on the other side sighed, "Uchiha-sama is busy. Sorry. What business do you have, Miss?". 'Fan girls these days…..' Sakura heard him mumble. "Oh, is that so? Well, I want to talk about the proposal…..". The person paused then asked, "Please state your name, Miss". Sakura answered, "Uhh, well it's Sakura Haruno!". Pause…... The person said harshly, "What! It's you! Finally! Well, you've made Uchiha-sama quite angry. You better have made your decision!". Sakura gulped, "Yeah, okay. I'll tell you later!" and ended the call. She sighed.

Ino asked, "So? What happened?". Sakura could see excitement and curiousness on her friends faces. She laughed nervously and said, "He's quite busy right now so…..". Sakura exhaled, now relieved. Tenten said, "No problem!". Ino sighed. Hinata said, "Uhh….. I have a feeling you'll meet him soon again so don't worry!" and smiled. Sakura blinked and thought 'I haven't met him once! I don't want to and I don't intend to!'. But fate has something already in store for her. "So, tell us about him! How does looks?" asked Ino with a bright smile. 'This is going to be a long day' thought Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day…..<strong>

Sakura and Hinata were walking on the sidewalk, chatting happily. It was morning and their day off, which they planned to spend with Risu-chan and other children. They passed the park when Sakura said, "Ah, it's a nice park. We should bring them here, what do you think, Hinata-chan?". Hinata smiled, "Sure, Sakura-chan!". "Oh, how is Neji-san and Hanabi-chan doing?". Hinata answered, "They are fine. Well, Neji-nii-san is quite busy now a days and ….. Oh my!". Sakura and Hinata both froze when they saw a car speeding towards a kid, who was oblivious and trying to get his football. Sakura dashed towards him.

**Meanwhile…..**

"It should be here somewhere! It MUST be!", said Naruto, scanning the shops. Naruto ran his hand in his blonde hair, "Where has it gone?! I saw it with my own eyes that day!". "Which was yesterday", said Sasuke, rolling his eyes. He put his hands in his pockets. They were both in their casual clothes, T-shirt and jeans.

Sasuke was dragged by Naruto saying 'Let's have a walk around! I wanna see this place!'. 'He just wants to go to that ramen shop' thought Sasuke. He glanced around the place and sighed. Some girls were already glancing at them. "Hn, let's go, dobe" he said, proceeding forward. Naruto turned back to him but found that he was already few feet away.

Suddenly, someone brushed passed Sasuke, who was really in a hurry. He saw that the girl has pink hair. 'Strange' he thought. Then, another girl ran past him with indigo colored hair. He glanced back to see if Naruto was following him but found that Naruto was holding the indigo haired girl by waist! Sasuke turned around, 'What is that dobe doing?!' he thought.

Hinata bumped into Naruto and lost her balance. So, Naruto held her by her waist to prevent her from falling. Naruto was facing Sakura, still holding Hinata. He and Hinata were looking at Sakura. Sakura ran fast and just in the nick of time, she pulled the kid out of the way and the car passed, followed by car's honking. Naruto and Hinata exhaled. Sakura embraced the child, who was now crying.

Hinata snapped back to reality, when Naruto asked, "Are you alright, Miss?". She blushed, realizing that he was holding her. She stood straight and stuttered, "I…..I'm f…..fine". Sakura reached them handing the kid to his mother and getting lot of thank you's, her heart still racing.

She narrowed her eyes at Naruto, "Hey! What are you doing to Hinata?!". "It's o…..okay, Sakura-chan! H….he helped me!" and blushed. Sakura smiled, "Ah, Thank you, uhh…..". "It's Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki!" said Naruto and grinned, "And you did a really great job, Sakura-chan!". Sasuke watched this exchange from where he was. 'It was really brave of her' he smirked and turned around to walk further.

Naruto glanced back to find Sasuke walking further away. "Well, it was nice meeting you, Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan! See ya around! Bye!" grinned Naruto and turned back saying, "Wait up! TEME!".

* * *

><p><strong>At the Uchiha Corporation…..<strong>

**Itachi's office…..**

Itachi glanced at the file, now open on his desk. He was sitting in his office. He smirked 'Hmm….. Haruno Sakura, huh?'. He read the file entitled with 'Haruno Sakura'. He had ordered his men to get her file. Well, a little research beforehand is always better. Itachi sighed 'My men couldn't persuade her, interesting….,'. He smirked. 'The place was under Uchiha's eight years ago. And I don't think she can afford it. Then why isn't she leaving then?' he thought.

Itachi contemplated his next action. He pulled out his cell phone and called. "Hey, Otouto!" he said. "Hn", came Sasuke's voice. Itachi sweatdropped. He continued, "I need you to do something. Come in my office as soon as you are done". "Hn. I'll be there in an hour….. Will you shut up, dobe!" and the call ended. Itachi chuckled 'They never fail to amuse me' and resumed his work.

**To be Continued…..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- Sorry for the late update! Thank you for reading! Review if like the story!


	6. Chapter 6

**Title** - Unexpected Turn of Life

**Summary** – Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of Infamous Corporation which leads to unexpected turn of events in their lives where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!", "Uh….". SxS, NxH. Modern AU.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…..

**A/N**- Yo, minna-san! This story was requested by my friend, who is now sick….. and moved away. ~-~

She gave me the events and asked me to add the scenes requested by her, which I did add from the start. Well, I owe her! She told me about the movie part but that's that, actually I don't know about the story of the movie. But as the story proceeds, I think it'll be different because she only asked me to initiate the story like this and now I'll be writing by my imagination. Well, there are few more events to add from her request. So, please bear with it! I apologize for any misunderstanding or inconvenience!

Get better soon, my friend! Miss you!

So, please share your thoughts, comments and questions by reviews or pm! This helps me, BELIEVE IT! Haha ^_^

Thank you, everyone for the reviews!

'….' - Thoughts

"…..." - Speaking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**No One's POV**

"THANK YOU SO MUCH, NEE-SAN!" shouted a little girl hugging Sakura and holding the pink teddy bear. Sakura hugged her back, saying, "You are always welcome, Risu-chan! Happy Birthday!" and smiled. Hinata watched this with smile on her face. Sakura stood up straight when Hinata wished Risu, "Happy Birthday, Risu-chan!" and handed her a gift bag. "Thank you, Nee-san!" said Risu as she took the bag.

"Now, who want chocolate?" asked Sakura, grinning. The children surrounded them, shouting "Me, me!". Sakura and Hinata laughed.

"Now, aren't you spoiling the children?" asked a voice behind Sakura. "Just for this once, Anko-san" said Sakura winking at her.

Anko folded her hands in front and sighed, "I heard this already before, Sakura, but its fine this time" and smiled watching the children taking chocolates from Hinata. "Let's help her" said Sakura walking towards Hinata followed by Anko. And this followed by playing games…..

* * *

><p><strong>At the Uchiha Corporation…<strong>

Itachi was seating on his chair, going through the files. 'Everything is fine so far….. But nothing interesting happened yet…..'. He sighed as he closed the file in his hand. He pushed his reading glasses up. As he put the file on the desk, his phone rang.

"Hn. What is it, Kisame?" asked Itachi. "There is news for you, Itachi-san" replied Kisame. Kisame is an assistant of Itachi for a long time now. He usually acts as Itachi's bodyguard when necessary.

"Well…..?" asked Itachi. As the call ended, Itachi smirked. 'So, she called…..' he thought 'So, there's no need for little brother to be here…..' But as soon as he thought of calling Sasuke, someone entered his office.

"You are here early, my dear Otouto" said Itachi, smirking, "Well, earlier than expected". Sasuke trudged forward, hands in his pockets. "Hn" he said, "This is a way better than to watch the dobe breath down a ramen bowl" and took a seat on the couch. Itachi laughed at that and said, "Aren't you exaggerating a little?". Sasuke shrugged.

"What is it that you called me for, Aniki?" asked Sasuke. Itachi sighed, "Well, change of plans. But since you are here, how about a brother's bonding?". Sasuke raised an eyebrow at this as Itachi called for some snacks. "Anything particular you want?" he asked. Sasuke waved his hand carelessly "Anything's fine" and relaxed on the couch, closing his eyes.

Itachi took his seat on the arm chair beside couch. He asked, "So, how was US?". Sasuke sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile….<strong>

"That Teme! Ditching me like that!", mumbled Naruto. 'May be I should just walk around' he decided. He was walking aimlessly on the sidewalk after the little lunch at Ichiraku ramen shop. He grinned 'That ramen was really delicious! Man! I'm full! And the owner is quite cool!' he thought.

Two hours later, Naruto found himself near a park. 'Isn't this the same park which Teme and I passed while searching for Ichiraku?' he thought. "Man! I'm starting to get hungry!" he mumbled, walking leisurely. 'Am I lost?' but his thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone. He answered, "Yes, mom?".

"Where are you, Naruto?" came his mother's voice, Kushina Uzumaki. "I'm walking, mom" said Naruto. Kushina continued, "Weren't you with Sasuke? Don't tell me you're wandering aimlessly!".

"How did you….. I mean, No! Not at all mom! I was just coming home! Hehe….." said Naruto, his eyes roaming around. "We are invited to the dinner at Uchiha residence today, so be back early" said Kushina. He heard his father's voice in the background, saying "Let him be, Kushina….. He might be with a girl".

Naruto sighed and answered, "Sure, mom". "Naruto? Are you with a girl?" asked Kushina. "No, Mom! And don't listen to Dad!" replied Naruto, as he stopped, looking a few feet ahead of him. His eyes sparkled and yelled, "Hey! Hinata-chan!".

Silence… He grinned, thinking 'Finally found someone I know!'. "Mom, I'll be back early! See ya!" and ended the call.

* * *

><p><strong>At the Uzumaki Residence…<strong>

"He is with a girl!" said Kushina as the call ended. Minato grinned and said, "See? You owe me hundred yen". Kushina pouted but admitted defeat "Fine…this once!". Minato chuckled, flipping to the next channel.

* * *

><p><strong>Back near the park…<strong>

Naruto ran towards Hinata and halted in front of her. "Na….. Naruto-kun?" she stuttered and blushed a little. Naruto glanced around and asked, "Sakura-chan is not here?".

"Oh, Sakura-chan went home ju…..just now" she answered, fidgeting a little. Naruto grinned, "Alright! Well…". He scratched the back of his head. Hinata noticed this and asked, "You need s…something, Naruto-kun?". "Oh, nothing. I was just getting used to this place. There are so many new people and places. Well, there's the place I liked the most! It's Ichiraku ramen!"

Hinata smiled, "Oh, I know that p…..place. Well, Na….. Naruto-kun, t…..thank you f…..for earlier t…..today!". Naruto grinned at her, "No problem! I wouldn't want you to hurt your head or something!". Hinata blushed at that. He noticed Hinata holding a bag, so he asked, "Are you going somewhere?". Hinata smiled, "Ah, I w….was going home". Naruto smiled, "Oh, alright! And take care, your face is a little red. See ya later then!" and waved his hand. Hinata waved back, "B…. Bye, N….Naruto-kun!". 'I hope so…..to see you again…..' she thought, watching him leave and turned around the corner. She sighed.

* * *

><p><strong>Next Day…..<strong>

It's a normal but busy day. And more importantly, Sakura was happy because she was promoted. She was grinning from ear to ear, watching her new desk. 'Ahhh, my dreams are coming true little by little!' she thought. She sat on her chair and closed her eyes. She exhaled. Suddenly though, her eye shot open as the phone on the desk rang. She picked it up. "Sakura, come in my office now" said Tsunade. "I'll be right there!" replied Sakura and hung up.

Sakura passed her friends, who waved at her in greeting and smiled. Well, not everyone. That's when she bumped into someone. Sakura started, "Oh, I'm sorry. I was…." but stopped as she saw who she bumped into, Karin….. "You think that would work?" said Karin, flipping her hair. Here she goes…..

Suigetsu, who was with Karin, interrupted, "Hey, Sakura-chan!". Sakura answered, "Oh, hi, suigetsu! Well, I'm in a hurry!" and started walking but Karin stopped her, "You can't get away that easily after bumping into me, freak!". Karin glared at her. Sakura glared back, "Says who?"

Karin's glare intensified, "How dare you!". "Stop right there! Do you know who you are talking to?" said Ino, as she stood beside Sakura, followed by Tenten and Hinata. Sakura glanced at them, surprised, "Uhh…..guys?". Karin glared at them.

Ino smirked, "She is Uchiha Sasuke's girlfriend". 'Noooo! I'm doomed! I forgot tell them to keep it a secret!' Sakura yelled in her mind. Karin's face was replaced with shock. Siugetsu watched this amusingly. But soon, Karin started laughing and said, "Does she even know him?" and continued laughing.

"It's true!" said Ami, coming towards Karin. She continued, "I overheard it from those boys!" and pointed towards Sai and Kiba. They smiled awkwardly and sweatdropped. Now there were many people around them, watching.

"What's the commotion here?" asked Tsunade as she came forward. Everyone scattered and went back to their work. Tsunade continued, "Sakura? I called you in my office". "Ah, I was on my way….." but Karin cut in, "Tsunade-sama? That's not true, right?! This Pinkie and Uchiha Sasuke are….! It can't be!", as if to convince herself. But Tsunade's reply made her speechless. Tsunade said, "It is true. And she has a name, Karin. Now, back to work EVERYONE!". Sakura and Tsunade went back while Ino and Tenten stuck their tongue at Karin. Karin stood there dumbfounded with Ami while Siugetsu found it amusing.

"You have an interview, Karin" said Suigetsu, which brought Karin back to reality. "Oh…..yeah, come on" said Karin. 'As if I would believe that!' she thought and walked briskly followed by Suigetsu. Ami walked back with her musings. But with this commotion going on, they failed to notice that the interviewer, who was already there, took all notes, although he couldn't take photographs…..

* * *

><p><strong>That Evening…..<strong>

Sakura was out grocery shopping. 'I should've done this earlier…..' she thought as she searched for the things. She walked through isles and glanced at the side. She saw a family, the women looked like mother and she was with her two sons. They looked like teenagers. The woman looked happy, as her eyes were literally sparkling, her son smiling at her, who was older than Sakura while the other son looked grumpy, who looked like Sakura's age. They were few meters away from Sakura.

She smiled looking at them then sighed. She resumed her work and thought 'Hmm….this cabbage looks good' and took it. 'Oh, yeah! I ran out of tomatoes and onions!' thinking, she reached for the tomatoes when she felt another hand brushed hers. She looked up and saw onyx eyes staring at her…..

**To be continued…..**

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- Please tell me if you guys like the story so far…..

Thank you!


	7. Chapter 7

**Title** - Unexpected Turn of Life

**Summary** – Unexpected meeting between a carefree girl and one of the CEO of Infamous Corporation which leads to unexpected turn of events in their lives where the girl doesn't even know the boy's true identity. "Sasuke, you'll help me, right! RIGHT?!", "Uh….". SxS, NxH. Modern AU.

**Disclaimer** – I don't own Naruto…..

**A/N** – Sorry for the late update! These assignments are making me crazy! ~-~'''

Anyway, new chapter is up! Please Enjoy! ^^

'….' – Thoughts

"…..." – Speaking

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**No One's POV**

'…..Is this guy for real?' came the first thought in Sakura's mind. 'He's even more handsome than the best male model Ino showed us last week in the magazine!' exclaimed her inner voice.

'It's that pink haired girl' thought Sasuke. It's not that he gets to see pink haired girl always, so he remember her. 'Is that real…..?' he thought, directing his gaze at her hair.

Both their thoughts were interrupted when they heard the other voice. "Sorry, miss, sir! But this is the last batch….." said an employee pointing towards the tomatoes.

He continued as both looked at him, "It'll take some time to…" but he was interrupted as both, Sasuke and Sakura spoke at the same time, "I'll take it!". The employee sweatdropped as Sasuke and Sakura glared at each other as if telling each other to back off.

Sakura sighed and said, "Look mister. I really don't have time and so I'm taking it!" and started putting the tomatoes in a bag.

"No. I want them" said Sasuke, monotonously. Sakura took the bag and without glancing at him, started to turn around. 'Hmph! As if I'm gonna give him!' she thought.

Sasuke frowned. No one dares to ignore him! And more importantly, girls flaunt over him! Not that he enjoyed it… He would have let her keep them if she had asked politely. Sasuke grabbed the bag which made Sakura stop.

Sakura glared at him and said, "What is your problem?! Some people are really busy here!" and pointed towards herself. She snatched the bag from his grasp. Sasuke had an urge to roll his eyes at that. "Hn. Don't make me repeat myself" said Sasuke. 'Tsk, annoying' he thought.

Seeing her glaring at him, he smirked. 'What is he smirking at?' thought Sakura and frowned at him. She clutched the bag securely near her chest as if it was the most precious thing.

'He looks cool like that, doesn't he?' chirped her inner self. Sasuke sweatdropped at her actions and sighed. 'Whatever… I'll just take oranges….' He then extended is hand up again. 'What's he doing?! He wouldn't dare, would he?' she thought to herself. As he was standing in front of her, she took it the wrong way.

She glared at him, saying, "What are you doing?! You Pervert!" Sakura half yelled at him and walked past him. She stuck her tongue out at him as she reached the corner and left. Sasuke just blinked at that.

Sasuke stood there, his hand extended in air, thinking 'What a strange girl. And that PINKY called me a pervert! Is she out of her mind?!' and reached for oranges. 'Atleast she didn't kept staring at me like other girls'. He shook his head and smirked.

"Oranges? I thought you were having 'your' tomatoes, Otouto. I guess Naruto is rubbing off on you….." said Itachi, approaching Sasuke and smirked. Sasuke glared at him and changed his thought of buying oranges. 'Whatever'

"Let's go boys! I got what I wanted!" exclaimed Mikoto with some bags. "Ofcourse, Kaa-san!" said Itachi, as he took the bags from Mikoto and smiled. He asked, "What are these bags for, kaa-san?".

Mikoto smiled back and walked ahead of the two, replying, "Ah, just some things I need for the boutique". Itachi dumped half of the bags at Sasuke and smirked. Sasuke glared at him again but took the bags anyway and followed. 'Tsk, annoying'

* * *

><p><strong>Next day…<strong>

**Sakura's office…**

'Ahh! This is too much work!' whined Sakura in her mind. She backed away in her seat and sighed. 'Who wanted promotion, huh? The higher the position, the more work you get' Inner Sakura taunted her. 'Well, atleast, I get a good pay!' Sakura replied back, thinking positively. 'That's great! Keep thinking like that!' Inner Sakura commented, haughtily.

She has been busy these days. Many people are asking for her suggestions and recommendations. Some even came for recruitments. 'Well, isn't it great? This way, I can help some people who are in need. I guess there are some more vacancies which are still need to be filled' she thought. 'Just stop thinking and start working!' exclaimed her inner self. 'Okay, okay! Geez! No need to be so rude!' Sakura replied back and sighed, opening her next file.

**Lunch Break…**

"Hey, I heard that Karin's interview is published in tomorrow's magazine" Ino said, flipping her hair. "Ohh, so who's up for reading?" asked Tenten, taking another bite from her food, sarcasm dripping from her words. Sakura and Hinata laughed at that.

"Count me out!" said Sakura as she ate her burger. "Forehead! You might get fat if you keep that up!" exclaimed Ino as she pointed at Sakura's burger. Sakura rolled her eyes at that. Tenten and Hinata sighed. 'There she goes…'

"Hey, guys? Let's go for movie tonight. What you say?" asked Tenten, just as they finish their food. "It's a good idea! We haven't done it for a while" said Hinata, smiling. "Sounds like a plan! Let's meet up at seven!" exclaimed Ino, more excitedly.

"Hmm, sure!" agreed Sakura. "Well, you don't have any plans with Sasuke-san, right Forehead?" asked Ino. All three looked at Sakura. Sakura laughed nervously, waving her hand awkwardly, "Nah… He's very busy!". 'They are still into it?! It's good that I told them to keep it a secret though' thought Sakura and sweatdropped. They nodded their heads in understanding and left for their work.

It was evening already and the girls made their way towards the movie theatre. "Okay! Now, Hinata and I'll get the snacks and Tenten and Ino get the tickets" said Sakura. They all agreed on a romantic comedy movie, much to Tenten's dismay. Both the groups went to do their corresponding tasks.

* * *

><p><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>

"Naruto, slow down. The movie is not gonna start anytime soon" said Sasuke as he walked behind Naruto, through the crowd. "But we still have to buy tickets! Come on! That's the cool action movie I was waiting for!" exclaimed Naruto. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Hey! Is that Hinata!" yelled Naruto as he looked ahead. "What are you doing, dobe?" asked Sasuke looking at Naruto. But now there was no sight of Hinata. "I thought I saw…nevermind. Let's go!" said Naruto as he shook the thought of seeing Hinata. Little did he know that it was really Hinata he saw just now.

**After the movie…..**

"That was so romantic!" exclaimed Ino and continued, "That scene was so romantic when he proposed her! Ahh…..", with a dreamy look. "I bet she's thinking herself in place of the actress in that scene" muttered Sakura to Tenten. Tenten laughed and Hinata giggled.

"I heard that Forehead!" said Ino, narrowing her eyes at Sakura. "Now let's not fight here guys!" Hinata cut in, smiling at them. "Well, I'm too tired to do that now" said Sakura and they all laughed. "Let's go have some food! How about that café?" said Tenten as she pointed a café across the street few meters away.

They walked towards the café when Sakura stopped abruptly getting others attention. "Well, I just remembered! I need to buy medicine for Baa-chan! It's just around that the corner. You guys go ahead".

"Wait, Sakura-chan, I'm coming with you!" said Hinata. "Okay! Don't be long! We'll order food for you both!" said Ino as she and Tenten walked ahead.

* * *

><p>"That was some cool action!" exclaimed Naruto. "Hn. You already said that ten times" said Sasuke, walking ahead of Naruto. "Did I? Anyways, how was it?" asked Naruto, grinning.<p>

"And that, seven times, Dobe" Sasuke pointed out and sighed, "And why did you dragged me along?". Naruto laughed and replied, "It's the fourth time you asked that. And because, Itachi said so. Time for some ramen!". Sasuke sighed again and walked ahead followed by Naruto.

As they turned around the corner, Sasuke paused and smirked at the scene in front of him. "Well, if it isn't Pinky…" he said as he watched Sakura punching a guy on the cheek. 'Amusing' he thought as his smirk widen. The other guy was already down clutching his gut.

Hinata stood there with a look of bewilderment and a little afraid. "How dare you! Shannaro!" Sakura yelled. "Hinata-chan! Sakura-chan!", yelled Naruto as he ran passed Sasuke towards the girls, followed by Sasuke. The two guys made a dash as they saw the boys approach.

"Are you guys alright?!" asked Naruto frantically, as he approached them. "Naruto-kun…..?" said both the girls as they saw him. "That jerk! Hmph!" said Sakura, with an angry look. Naruto sweatdropped. 'She looks scary like that' thought Naruto.

"We are fine, N….. Naruto-kun!" replied Hinata, now calmed down. "Sakura-chan?" continued Hinata when Sakura answered, "I'm fine Hinata-chan! Naruto-kun… PERVERT?!" as she looked behind Naruto. Sasuke twitched at the name. Hinata looked surprised and Naruto laughed loudly. Sasuke glared at Sakura than Naruto, "Damare!"

**To be Continued…**

* * *

><p><strong>AN **– Here's the new Chapter! Please review! Thank you!


End file.
